


New Additions

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [116]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Vitya thinks Yuuri should get another dog, and Yuuri balks at the idea until he sees Mimi.





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [viktuuri family nap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423035) by siwaraes. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

They’re draped in the hot springs at Yu-topia Katsuki, both of them finally retired from professional skating and settling in for the big After. Neither of them are in a rush to get there, so their days are filled with lazy moments like these, neither in a hurry to stray far from each other.

However, Yuuri nearly slides under the water when Viktor sits bolt upright and looks over at him with a wide grin. “Yuuri! I have a great idea!”

Yuuri smiles indulgently. Viktor’s ‘good ideas’ usually end up being expensive, messy, hard work, or some combination of the three, but he can’t say no to that excitement in Viktor’s eyes. “Oh?”

“I think we should go get another dog.” On cue, Makkachin raises his head lazily from the other side of the pool, only to yawn and curl back up for a nap in his old age. “You haven’t had a dog of your own in ten years, Yuuri. I know it hurt to lose him, but just think of the possibilities. Two dogs draped all over you on the couch instead of just one.”

Something inside of Yuuri demands this idea be dismissed, but his heart skips a beat at the thought of their little makeshift family growing. Makkachin won’t be around forever and neither will any other dog they adopt, but if he reaches back to his youth and his days with Vicchan, Yuuri can say with certainty that he would never trade those memories for anything despite losing his first best friend.

Maybe the decision isn’t so hard, after all. “All right. Do you want to go tomorrow morning?”

Leaping from the water, Viktor pays no heed to his overt nudity (he usually doesn’t) and heads back toward the house. “Why do it then when you can do it now? Good things are worth waiting for, but only if you have to.” He glances over his shoulder and gives Yuuri a coy smile. “You should know.”

As he is in many things, Viktor is correct. “I suppose you have a point.” Yuuri hoists himself out of the water, his bare flesh protesting the rapid change in temperature, and he opts to fetch his robe first before padding after Viktor, who stalks back inside like a man on a mission.

Soon they’re dressed and headed for the heart of Hasetsu, and a familiar animal shelter comes into view. This is where Yuuri had found Vicchan, and maybe today is the day where he finds another member of the family. 

They approach the entrance, and Yuuri’s hand finds Viktor’s. Sometimes Viktor will tease him for his need to touch and be touched, calling himself irresistible, but not today. Viktor is well aware of how much this moment will mean to him, to them both, and his understanding is passed on by a gentle squeeze and a thumb idly stroking the back of Yuuri’s palm.

Inside, the attendant greets them with an excited wave. They get that a lot around town. Yuuri cringes inwardly every time it happens, but Viktor enjoys being a beloved part of Hasetsu. He’s long been accepted as a member of the community — especially when his Japanese stopped being irreconcilably terrible.

“Yuuri-san! Viktor-san!” The young woman bows and is all smiles as she pats the guest register. “Welcome to Paw Haven. My name is Emi. What can I do for you today?”

“We’d like to pick out a dog,” Viktor says, signing his name with a flourish that looks suspiciously like an autograph to Yuuri. 

Emi’s face falls and she bites her lip. “Is Makkachin . . .” She looks ready to cry, and Yuuri would laugh at the rapid swing in mood if he didn’t relate so hard. He knows he’ll bawl like a child if and when Makkachin reaches that point. So will Viktor. So will the rest of the family (even Mari). 

Viktor laughs and waves off her concern. “Makkachin is very well. It’s just that since we obviously don’t have kids, we might as well adopt a few.” He shrugs, and Yuuri doesn’t miss the heart-eyes Emi gives him. “They won’t take care of us in our old age, but they’ll make us happy until we get there.”

The words clench around Yuuri’s heart because it’s far from the reason Viktor had outlined as to why they should pick out another dog. They obviously don’t and won’t have children, but that doesn’t mean they still can’t have a family together. 

Tears welling in her eyes, Emi leads the way to the kennels. Dogs of all sizes and breeds stick their noses through the bars of their cages to greet them, and both Yuuri and Viktor take the time to reply with a well-placed scritch or a hand to lap. 

Yuuri looks over and swallows hard when he sees how alive Viktor seems, complimenting each pup he pets under his breath in Russian. 

He stops short, however, when he spots one dog who hasn’t joined the chorus of hellos like the rest. Yuuri squats next to the cage and reads the tag. ‘Mimi — Female’ it reads, and he chuckles. “Hello, Mimi-chan. How are you today?”

Mimi perks at the sound of her name, and Yuuri’s attention draws Viktor’s notice, as well. He hunches next to Yuuri and asks, “She’s beautiful, Yuuri.” Glancing toward Emi, he adds, “English spaniel, right?”

“That’s right!” Emi joins them and fills in the gaps. “Mimi is a special one, and she’s very gentle considering.” At their twin questioning gazes, she explains, “Her owners bought her because she was tiny and cute, but when she grew up and wasn’t small enough anymore, her owners didn’t want her. They moved house a few months ago, and they dropped her off in a cardboard box.”

Bile brews in Yuuri’s throat, and his decision isn’t a difficult one at all. “I want her. She’s perfect just the way she is.”

“I agree.” Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand and threads their fingers together. “Do you want to go to the pet store today or just take Mimi-chan home right away?”

“Home,” Yuuri chokes, rapt by the way Mimi’s nose nudges his outstretched fingers almost like a cat would do. “I want to take her home.”

The paperwork flies by because Viktor does it all, and Yuuri sits in the lobby with Mimi in his lap, enjoying the way her fur is smooth and flat compared to Makkachin’s or Vicchan’s. It dawns on him he’s never had anything but a poodle before, so he’ll have to learn a completely different grooming regimen. The challenge, however, is more than worth it.

Later that evening, their freshly expanded family heads out to the patio to linger around the springs. Makkachin observes Mimi with overt curiosity and maybe some excitement, and Mimi dozes on Yuuri’s lap, content after the gourmet doggy dinner Yuuri’s mother had cooked in celebration of the newest member of their family.

“Vitya?” Yuuri murmurs under his breath, eyelids lazy after a long and full day of fur and fun.

Viktor leans close and bumps his shoulder with Yuuri’s. “Hmm?”

“Thank you for this.” His hand finds Viktor’s on the stones beneath them, and Viktor brushes a kiss on his temple.

“It’s my pleasure, Yuuri.” Makkachin pants happily in agreement, and Yuuri wonders how he ever got this lucky.


End file.
